This invention relates to sling assemblies for safely attaching to, raising and positioning in place long, heavy structural beams or other objects, by cranes or like equipment. More particularly, the invention relates to means for minimizing the bend of a cable passing over and around beams to minimize the sliding of the cable along the beam and to prevent any kinking of the cable.